


Fly Me to the Moon

by stopitanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, i love logince so much, song inspired fic, they dance and it's soft as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety
Summary: Roman finds his old record player and dances with his husband.





	Fly Me to the Moon

Open windows welcomed the summer breeze into the bedroom, and the pages of Logan’s book fluttered slightly as they kissed the moving air. Sunset had arrived to their corner of the world, painting everything it touched with a soft golden glow. It was almost too perfect to be real. The teacher turned the page.

The bedroom door closed with a quiet click and footsteps traveled into the closet. Someone began to hum a sweet tune, and Logan could feel his lips curl into a smile.

“Welcome home, dear. How was work? Did you drop another tray of pasta?”

“I refuse to acknowledge that question.”

“Hm,” Logan raised a brow but didn’t look up from his book. “I _believe_ you just did.”

“Hush, or I’ll put salt in your coffee tomorrow.”

Roman’s muffled threat was too cheery to be taken seriously. He was too kind to carry out his threat, anyway.

“You wouldn’t do that.”

“You’re right. I wouldn’t. Ah, here it is!”

Logan marked his place and shut his book, curiosity getting the better of him. Out of the closet walked his husband, carrying a large wooden box.

“What’s this?”

Roman grinned widely, and set the box down on the bedside table before lifting the lid. The hinges creaked from the movement, and Logan peered into the box excitedly. It was a record player.

“Oh, it’s _beautiful! _Does it still work?”

The taller man nodded proudly, and pulled a record out of its place in the box. Very carefully, he set the disk on the player and moved the needle to the proper place before turning it on. A gently strummed guitar began to play, followed by a woman’s lovely voice.

Roman bowed deeply and held out a hand to his husband, eyes sparkling in the fading sunlight.

“May I have this dance, my love?”

“Of course.”

Logan drew himself as close as possible to the waiter, resting his head on Roman’s shoulder. Arms wrapped themselves around the teacher, hugging him ever closer. The two of them began to sway in time to the music.

It couldn’t have been any more wonderful, Logan thought.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on_

_A-Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me_

And then Roman added his voice to the song, softly serenading the man in his arms.

_“Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more,”_

Logan felt a kiss pressed to his hair, and he smiled instinctively.

_“You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”_

Logan joined his love in song, lifting his head to gaze into Roman’s captivating eyes. The taller man seemed to soften and relax the longer he looked down at Logan, a ridiculously sappy smile on his lips.

_“In other words, please be true.”_

Slow enough it was almost undetectable, Roman lowered his head and began closing the distance between them. Everything was overwhelmingly Roman— the gentle hands on his waist, the earthy smell of Roman’s cologne, the warm breath fanning across his cheeks, the deep voice that enchanted his mind.

_“In other words, I love you.”_

Logan leaned up and connected their lips, smiling into the kiss when Roman chuckled lowly. It could have been hours or mere seconds before they broke apart. The sun had fully set, leaving only Logan’s desk lamp to illuminate the room. The record player stopped its melody, and the teacher looked up at his husband with pleading eyes.

“Can…. can we dance for a little while longer?”

Roman stepped back but didn’t let go of Logan’s hand. He reset the player and kissed the bespectacled man on the nose.

“For you, my dear, _anything.”_


End file.
